Siniestra Navidad
by Elbronyshun
Summary: El comienzo de una gran serie de masacre navideña ha comenzado, con esta primera historia, cada navidad será la señal para la muerte de muchos inocentes, que a la vez no lo son. Primer estreno, se lo llevan: Luna, Celestia, Twilight y Shun. Para el próximo año, esperen más sorpresas... entra para ver que sucede en el inicio de toda esta masacre.


**Antes que nada, quiero anunciar que este será el comienzo de una larga masacre navideña, sí, todos los diciembres estaré publicando una historia horripilante como esta. Toda esta serie lleva por nombre: "Siniestra Navidad". Lo sé, puede que no sea muy original el título, pero les aseguro que lo que están a punto de leer, es 100% original, diseñado cuidadosamente por este siniestro cerebro que está controlando este cuerpo para poder dirigirles estas palabras. En fin, espero que disfruten este recorrido pues aseguro, que en algún momento de sus vidas, recordarán este fanfic navideño pero macabro y por supuesto, los que vendrán dentro de un año… disfruten la historia.**

* * *

Como todos los años, una fecha tan importante como esta se estaba celebrando en toda Equestria, sin excepciones. Las princesas Luna y Celestia estaban encargadas de organizar una gran fiesta en Canterlot, mientras que las princesas Twilight y Cadence estaban encargadas de mantener todo bajo control, pero obviamente sin dejar de pasar un buen rato con sus amistades y familiares.

La mañana pasó rápido, ya eran las 3 de la tarde, todos y cada uno de los ponies se estaba preparando para la gran fiesta en Canterlot. Sí, sin dudas esta era una fecha maravillosa, que nada podría arruinar tan majestuoso momento.

Luna y Celestia debían terminar unos últimos arreglos, pero extrañamente, la menor comenzó a sentirse un poco agotada, según ella. Celestia le recomendó que descansara un rato. La princesa Luna le hizo caso a su hermana y se marchó a su habitación. En lo que se percató de que Celestia ya no estaba cerca, Luna procedió a tele-transportarse a un extraño y oscuro lugar.

Este tenía una apariencia no muy agradable, y lo más extraño era que Luna conocía el lugar. Sinceramente, era un lugar bastante oscuro y un poco tétrico desde cierto punto de vista.

La princesa de la noche sin parar, continuó el camino hasta encontrarse con una pony de su misma estatura, ocultando muchas cruces, cuchillos ensangrentados y… cabezas, bajo una manta blanca.

— Te estabas tardando — se quejó aquella pony de apariencia similar a la princesa de la noche.

— Lo siento, es que tenía que inventar algo para poder quitarme a mi hermana de encima — se excusó Luna.

— Ja, y dices que son hermanas — murmuró la yegua.

— Si, si lo somos, pero recuerda, solo es un simple susto… no te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, Anul — advirtió Luna.

Anul, al parecer era el nombre de Luna pero invertido, pero… ¿qué es lo que trama la princesa de la noche?

— Tranquila, querida, yo sé lo que hago — aseguró Anul para luego revelar una sonrisa macabra que aparentemente, Luna no había notado.

Horas más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en Canterlot, pero faltaba alguien que desde temprano no aparecía. Sí, Luna aun no aparecía, Celestia, Twilight y las demás la estaban buscando por todos lados, pero no daban con su paradero.

— Esto me está empezando a preocupar — murmuró Celestia un poco nerviosa.

— Tranquila, princesa Celestia, se quién podrá encontrarla rápido — aseguró Twilight comenzando a escribir un pergamino.

Al terminar dicho pergamino, le dijo a Spike que lo enviara al pony que podría ayudarlas. Pocos minutos después, un unicornio de melena negra y mechón gris hizo acto de presencia.

— Shun, que bueno que estas aquí — fue lo que pudo decir Twilight pues también estaba preocupada.

— Vine lo más rápido que pude, ¿es la primera vez que pasa esto? — preguntó Shun.

— Si, nunca nos había hecho esto antes — respondió Celestia.

— Bien, entonces comenzaré de una vez — aseguró Shun utilizando su transformación de vampiro — ¡Discord! ¡Necesitaré tu ayuda!

— Con gusto — accedió el dracónequus apareciendo al lado del unicornio.

— Tan pronto tengamos noticias, les informaremos — dijo Shun esto último antes de partir junto con Discord.

Las horas pasaron como si fueran días, aun no se sabía nada de Luna, todos los invitados ya se habían enterado de este suceso, por lo que preguntaban por la princesa muy seguido. Celestia no aguantaba tanta angustia, solo quería que Shun y Discord aparecieran con Luna y así poder acabar con esta mala sensación de intranquilidad.

Pasados unos minutos, el unicornio y el dracónequus aparecen, pero desafortunadamente, con información no satisfactoria.

— Lo siento, Celestia, pero no la encontramos por ningún lado, parece que más bien se la tragó la tierra — dedujo Shun.

— Caray, donde se pudo haber metido — se cuestionó Applejack.

Entonces, inesperadamente una gran neblina oscura abarca el lugar junto con una risa malvada que ponía a todos con la piel de gallina.

— Recuerda el plan — susurró Luna.

— Ya me canse de que me recuerdes ese estúpido plan — se quejó Anul lanzando a Luna hacia el suela con una fuerza inimaginable — ¡Hola a todos! ¡Espero que la estén pasando muy bien! ¡Pero no se vayan, el festín está a punto de comenzar!

— ¿Cuál se supone que es el festín? — preguntó descuidadamente un pony terrenal.

— Estaré encantada de responder eso — dijo Anul con una tenebrosa sonrisa — El festín, son ustedes… y yo, seré quien disfrute de ese festín.

— ¡Corran! — exclamó Luna.

— Demasiado tarde — murmuró Anul dirigiéndose hacia la princesa de la noche a una gran velocidad.

Este malvado ser iba velozmente, hasta que Twilight y las demás se pusieron enfrente de Luna para protegerla, cosa que al parecer no era buena idea.

— ¡No! ¡Apártense! — exigió Luna temiendo por las vidas de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

— ¡Pinkie Pie! — gritó Rainbow Dash.

Desgraciadamente, la pony rosa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar el ataque, ese ataque que termino de manera fatal para Pinkie. A sangre fría, Anul le quitó la cabeza a Pinkie Pie y trituro su cuerpo frente a todos.

— No… no… esto no está pasando — murmuraba Luna horrorizada.

— ¡Pinkie! — gritaron todas al ver el trágico final de la pony rosa.

— ¿Quién sigue? — preguntó Anul sínicamente.

— Maldita, te mataré — dijo Twilight furiosa alzando vuelo rápido hacia Anul.

— ¡No! — exclamó Shun tele-transportándose.

El unicornio apareció rápidamente delante de Twilight y luego se desapareció junto con las demás y la princesa Celestia.

Esto era algo increíble y horroroso, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy y Twilight estaban llorando por la muerte de su querida amiga Pinkie Pie, de verdad fue algo muy fuerte para todas. Inclusive, la princesa Celestia soltó un par de lágrimas y mientras que la princesa Luna, solo estaba en silencio culpándose a sí misma por lo sucedido.

Pero inexplicablemente, Shun se acercó a Luna, quería asegurarse de que no era lo que estaba pensando, pero sabía que sí lo era.

— Luna, dime por favor que no buscaste ese sello maldito y lo rompiste — pidió Shun en vano pues sabía cuál era la respuesta.

— Lo siento — murmuró Luna cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Te lo dije mil veces, Luna! ¡Esa cosa solo te iba a engañar! ¡Te lo advertí pero no me hiciste caso! — reprendió Shun severamente.

— ¡Ya basta! Tú no eres mi padre como para que me estés hablando así — se defendió Luna.

— No, no lo soy, pero muy bien te lo dije pero con tu terquedad lo que te interesa es poco… Y eso no es lo peor, esa cosa no se detendrá hasta encontrar y matar al ser que la liberó y al que anteriormente enfrentó — explicó Shun.

— Lo sé muy bien, por eso iré a sacrificarme — aseguró Luna.

— No te dije que suicidaras, solo te reprendo para que entiendas lo que causaste — aclaró Shun.

En medio de toda esta discusión entre la princesa y el unicornio, Anul apareció y con un simple disparo de luz que provenía de su cuerno, los desmayó a todos.

Varias horas después, cada uno despertó con dolores inimaginables en cada extremo de su cuerpo. Fluttershy despertó horrorizada al ver que ya no tenía sus alas en su lugar, estas estaban colgadas frente a ella.

Twilight al despertar notó que su cuerno estaba cortado a la mitad y sus alas ya no estaban, Rarity ya no tenía su cuerno pero estaba peor que Twilight, tenía un agujero en el área del corazón; se estaba desangrando lentamente.

Rainbow Dash notó que tenía una gran herida en su abdomen y una de sus alas ya no estaba, Applejack estaba atada a una extraña máquina que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, al parecer este artefacto funcionaba de una manera simple pero horrible; aplastar verticalmente.

La princesa Celestia también estaba atada, pero tenía un agujero abierto en su abdomen, en otras palabras, estaba más muerta que viva.

La princesa Luna tenía dos enormes tijeras alrededor de su cuello, pero eso no era lo peor, un movimiento brusco, haría que estas enormes tijeras se cerraran; decapitando a la princesa de la noche.

Por último estaba Shun, el unicornio tenía una herida abierta en el cuello, dos lanzas que lo atravesaban y estaba atado arriba y abajo, una escena que con solo mirarla, ya se podía ver el futuro de este unicornio.

— Que linda colección tengo, lástima que me tengo que deshacer de ella — se lamentó Anul falsamente.

— ¿Qué… nos hiciste? — preguntó Luna débilmente.

— No te esfuerces, puedes perder la cabeza… literalmente — dijo Anul esto último para luego comenzar a reír.

— Tu… debí acabarte cuando pude — murmuró Shun con dificultad.

— Pero no lo hiciste, que pena, ese unicornio frío de antes ya murió. Y el unicornio amable de ahora, también lo hará — aseguró Anul para luego proceder a jalar una palanca.

— ¡AHHH! — gritó Shun al sentir como estiraban su cuerpo fuertemente desde arriba y desde abajo.

— ¡Déjalo! A quien quieres es a mí — dijo Luna tratando de salvar al unicornio.

— Te equivocas, los quiero a todos, si dejo a alguno de ustedes con vida, mis planes se verán arruinados — aseguró Anul.

— ¿Por qué nosotros? — preguntó Twilight sorpresivamente.

— Pues, es fácil, creo que explicaré el motivo para que no se vayan a aburrir antes de morirse — respondió Anul — Verás, yo estaba encerrada en un sello maldito, dicho sello fue fabricado hace años, el unicornio llamado Shun era casi un adolescente. En lugar de los hechos fue en un pueblo que ya no existe gracias a una pequeña pelea. Ese pequeño unicornio tenía más poder del que cualquiera podía imaginar, pero no estaba solo, también estaba ella.

Al decir esto último señaló a Luna, claramente ella también recordaba ese día.

— Resulta que el conjuro que me invocaba fue pronunciado por un hechicero maligno, obviamente tomé su vida a cambio de mi libertad, hecho eso comencé a matar a todos aquellos habitantes… ups, por poco lo olvido, casualmente, ese día se estaba celebrando lo mismo que hoy, esa detestable fecha — dijo Anul con fastidio — Pero en fin, los desastres y las muertes fueron incontables, tanto que las gobernantes de Equestria decidieron dejar eso en un oscuro y profundo secreto que nadie más sabría… hasta ahora, claro.

— Y desde esa fecha, esa parte de Equestria está maldita, gracias a ti — culminó Luna.

— Sí, es cierto, pero eso no me sorprende… lo que me sorprende es que tú, la que una vez fue mi rival, decidió aliarse conmigo para según tú, hacerle una broma a todos — recordó Anul.

— Eso fue porque me dijiste que te arrepentías de todo lo que has hecho, hasta lloraste frente a mí — respondió Luna.

— Por favor, soy un ente maligno, haría todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de lograr mis metas — confesó Anul.

— No te saldrás con la tuya — interrumpió Rainbow Dash débilmente.

— Ya me cansé, mejor se los diré a todos antes de que acaben con mi paciencia — dijo Anul observando a todas sus víctimas — Todos van a morir, precisamente hoy, que ya es veinticinco de Diciembre… ahora esa maldición se romperá y yo haré lo que me plazca con los pobres y desdichados habitantes de este mundo.

Al terminar de decir esto, el ente comenzó a reír imparablemente, haciendo que todos comenzaran a temer por sus vidas pues claramente, Anul era capaz de todo.

— Haber, comenzaré contigo — señaló Anul a Fluttershy quien al escuchar eso comenzó a temblar.

— No, por favor no, se lo ruego — suplicaba Fluttershy.

— Que tengas buenas noches, hasta nunca — dijo Anul para después rápidamente clavar dos enormes cuchillos en los ojos de la pegaso.

Fluttershy no grito ni nada pues la muerte fue instantánea, indolora para ella, pero no para los que observaron todo.

— Ahora seguiré con la vaquera — anunció Anul refiriéndose a Applejack.

— No, no sigas, haz todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero no les hagas más daño — rogó Luna.

— ¡Ignorante! Ya he dicho que los mataré a todos, no hay excepciones — recalcó Anul accionando una palanca que controlaba la máquina a la cual estaba atada Applejack.

— ¡AAAHHHH! — fue lo último que se escuchó por parte de la pony obrera antes de ser cruelmente aplastada.

— ¡Applejack! — gritó Twilight al ver como una de sus amigas murió de manera tan horrible.

Anul se molestó por tanto ruido, así que decidió tomar dos tornillos y clavárselos a la alicornio morada en el pecho, luego tomó dos pinzas y las colocó en ambos tornillos y por último, procedió a abrir la corriente eléctrica.

Las fuertes vibraciones que sufrieron los órganos de Twilight fueron tan poderosas que la quemaron por dentro en cuestión de segundos.

Anul disfrutaba lo que hacía, por lo que decidió seguir con el unicornio.

— Desgraciada, pagarás por esto — decía Shun casi delirando por la falta de sangre.

Pero increíblemente, una pequeña luz comenzó a aparecer en el cuerno del unicornio. Para su mala suerte, Anul notó esto y rápidamente sin piedad, le cortó el cuerno; haciendo que un horrible grito por parte de Shun se escuchara por toda la habitación.

— ¡Detente! — exclamó Rainbow Dash a todo pulmón.

— Suficiente — murmuró Anul estirando por extremos opuestos el cuerpo de Shun.

Primero se escuchó el desgarrador y horrible grito por parte del unicornio y después, dos golpes simultáneos fueron los dieron fin a todo ese ruido.

— Perfecto, ahora solo quedan ustedes dos, pero seguiré contigo, infeliz — aseguró Anul atándola a una máquina con un aspecto más horrible que las demás.

A penas Rainbow fue atada, la máquina comenzó a funcionar. Primero desprendió las cuatro patas de la pegaso, Rainbow se limitó a gritar con lágrimas en los ojos mirando hacia arriba, cosa que sin duda fue mala idea pues al mirar, una navaja enorme entró por su boca y la traspasó.

— Que bien, solo faltas tú para que todo mi plan esté completo — murmuró Anul con una sonrisa controlando las tijeras con un control remoto.

Pero con lo que no contaba Anul, era la princesa de la noche estaba desatada. Tal cosa no la había notado pues estaba concentrada con el control remoto que no funcionaba.

— Bien, es ahora, o nunca — masculló Luna para luego escapar corriendo.

— ¡Maldita! ¡Regresa! — exigió Anul inútilmente para luego comenzar a perseguir a Luna.

Desafortunadamente, Luna no encontraba la salida, estaba en una enorme y antigua casa. Anul tomaba atajos para poder alcanzar a su víctima, pero tampoco lograba dar con ella pues Luna desesperadamente corría para salir de allí.

Luego de tantas vueltas, Luna quedó atrapada pues Anul apareció delante de ella y atrás había una pared. Inevitablemente, este era el fin de la princesa de la noche.

— ¿Por qué no usas tu magia? Ups, es cierto, yo te la robé mientras estabas inconsciente — se burló Anul.

— Bien, lograste lo que querías, mátame de una vez — se rindió Luna.

— Eso voy a hacer, pero ahora con más razón, esa escapada fue un total desagrado… debía hacerte lo mismo que le hice a tu hermana, con ese gran agujero, se desangró rápido hasta quedar sin vida — recordó Anul.

— Mátame de una vez, maldita — murmuró Luna esperando lo peor.

— Como tú quieras — fue lo que dijo Anul para luego levantar a la princesa jalándole la melena y sacando una filosa espada — Hasta nunca.

Al terminar de decir la última palabra, Anul movió la espada con gran velocidad y le cortó la cabeza a Luna, acabando con su vida de manera rápida y eficaz.

Ya terminado el trabajo, Anul se tele-transportó y apareció en el lugar donde comenzó todo el desastre, aun habían ponies allí, pero estaban esperando noticias de las desaparecidas princesas.

— ¿Que está pasando? — preguntó una pony cubierta con una túnica.

— Una situación horrible, pero la cereza del pastel, es que las princesas están desaparecidas — respondió unos de los guardias lunares.

— Lo siento, pero ellas no volverán — dijo aquella pony en tono frío y cortante.

— ¿Quién eres tú y por qué dices eso? — le preguntó un guardia solar.

— Yo… soy Anul… vengo a darles un pequeño… mensaje... — respondió ella mostrando una terrorífica sonrisa.

— ¡AAAHHH!...

* * *

 *****The End*****

 *******Edgesy*******

 **Puede que a muchos no les haya gustado el final, pero les menciono que esta no es una historia feliz así que por favor, ahórrense los malos comentarios. Si les gustó, ya saben, Fav, Follow, Etc.**

 **Este es el comienzo de una serie que se actualizará cada año, así que no se extrañen que aparezca una segunda parte pero obviamente, otra historia, estilo "Juego del Miedo" o "Destino Final"… véanlo como quieran, pero igual saben a lo que me refiero.**

 **En fin, tengan una feliz navidad y que la pasen bien con sus familiares.**


End file.
